nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic
Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing is a racing game for the Nintendo DS and Wii, released in February 2010. It stars various Sega stars in a kart racing game and is the latest in the Sega Superstars series. Multiplayer mode features up to four players and online mode features up to eight. The game was also be released for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and PC. This game was succeeded by Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed in 2012 for the next-gen Wii U and 3DS consoles. Gameplay Players choose one of twenty Sega characters to participate in a race on various Sega-themed courses. Vehicles vary by character and have advantages or disadvantages depending on the course. Special items are placed around the track, such as turbos, traps, or weapons. They are acquired by driving through special item cases similar to those in recent Sonic games. Much like Sega Superstars Tennis, each character has a special ability to put him or her at an advantage. In terms of controls, the Wii version uses the remote in a steering feature similar to Mario Kart Wii, using the Wii Wheel if preferred, whilst the B trigger on the back of the remote is used for the items. The DS version implements the ABXY buttons for acceleration and breaking among other features while using the L&R buttons as triggers for items or jumping. As per tradition of the series, the game features a new racing style. While Sonic Drift 2 ''used karts, Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing uses themed vehicles (à la ''Mario Kart Wii). Characters *Sonic *Tails *Eggman *Amy *Shadow *Big *Aiai *Amigo *Billy Hatcher *Ryo Hazuki *Beat *Knuckles *Alex Kidd * Zobio & Zobiko *Ulala *BD Joe *Opa-Opa *Jacky Bryant & Akira *ChuChu *Mobo & Robo *Metal Sonic ( Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 version only) * Mii (Wii exclusive) * Nights (Flagman) Vehicles *Blazing Banana *Tornado Racer *Speed Star *Pink Cabriolet *Sun Buggy *Dark Rider *Egg Monster *Green Hopper *De la GG's *Land Breaker *Racing Booster *Naoyuki's Motorcycle and Number 5 Forklift Truck *Sukopako Motorcycle *Hotrod of Horror *Bolt Bucket *Avacar 720 *Super Zoomer *Aero Glider *Crazy Taxi *ChuChu Rocket *Opa Opa (dosen't have any vechicle but itself) *Get a Way Wagon *Metal Booster All-Star Moves *Super Monkey Ball : Gets in his Marble with smaller marbles following him. They then speed up and run over anyone in the way. Belongs to Aiai. *Tails Tornado : Tails presses a button and his plane performs a torque roll, causing a tornado that sucks up enemies and items that get in his way. Belongs to Tails. *Chaos Emeralds : As the Sonic Adventure theme song plays, he becomes Super Sonic and does a super sonic boost that puts him in the lead and flips any character he comes close to. Belongs to Sonic. *Piko Hammer : Madly swings her Piko-Piko Hammer around and smashes anyone who gets in her way. Belongs to Amy. *Samba de Party : Creates a conga line to distract the other racers with his rhythm. Also, when he passes by an opponent, their car will slow down and they will start dancing. *Chaos Emeralds: As the Sonic Adventure theme song plays, he becomes Super Shadow and does a super sonic boost that puts him in the lead and flips any character he comes close to and can use Chaos Spear. Belongs to Shadow. *Missile Madness : Turns his car into his trademark hovercraft and launches lock-on missiles at racers. Belongs to Dr. Eggman. *Giant Froggy : Big will unleash giant Froggy as Big holds on to its tail as Froggy smashs anybody in its path. Belongs to Big. *Tag Jamming : Starts skating, and can also spray paint on nearby racers to obstruct their view. Belongs to Beat. *Emerald Power : Knuckles glides above the track and he can unleash a shockwave that stuns nearby opponents. Belongs to Knuckles. *Egg Rodeo : Hops onto a giant egg like a circus bumper ball and runs on it to squashes anyone in its path. Belongs to Billy Hatcher. *Working Man : Gets in his signature forklift and tosses opponents. Belongs to Ryo H. *Peticopter : Hops into a mini-helicopter, allowing him to shoot damaging projectiles at opponents. Belongs to Alex K. *Run a Way Love : Zobio drinks some kind of potion, grows big, and runs around with Zobiko riding his back as Zobio smashes anybody in his path. Belongs to Zobiko and Zobio. *Jiggy Rain : Kazooie pecks Banjo’s head then gets out her magical wrench from Nuts & Bolts to throw Jiggies behind them to attack their opponents. Belongs to Banjo and Kazooie. *Party Power : Some Avatar Friends will pick up your car and run fast for you and Knocking out anybody in their path. Belongs to Avatar. *Parade Power : Miis will carry your car in a similar move to the 360's Avatars. Belongs to player's Miis. *Tension Blast : Ulala stand on top of her vehicle and dances as Moonites circle the other racers, causing them to dance. Belongs to Ulala. *Crazy Boost : A passenger gets in his taxi causing B.D. Joe to get a boost of speed. Belongs to BD Joe. *Cat Walker : ChuChus circle the other racers as a giant Kapu-Kapu appears with the blue ChuChu riding on his head. Belongs to ChuChu. *Fantasy Thorn : Lets you choose a weapon and start using it. Belongs to Opa Opa. *Blimp Strike : Mobo hops in their Blimp and attacks nearby racers. Belongs to Mobo and Robo. *Maximum Overdrive : Metal Sonic's bike transforms and unleashes two electro-pads, which fly in front of him, emiting lightning bolts between them. Belongs to Metal S. Courses Missions ES: Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Wii games Category:2010 video games Category:Sega games Category:Multiplatform games Category:Sumo Digital games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog games Category:Racing games